


It'll Be Okay

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, season 14 setting ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Felix got a call from his father that just completely depressed him and he started drinking. Locus comes home to find this and Felix ends up spilling his guts about all his self hatred and things.





	1. Chapter 1

                  Locus comes home to find Felix laying on the couch. A bottle of vodka half empty in front of him.  
 "Felix?" Locus closes the door behind him. He sets down all his things on the kitchen counter. "Felix, answer me."  
 "Go away." Felix doesn't move except to take another swig of vodka.  
 "I think you've had enough," Locus moves to try to take the bottle from Felix.   
 "No, fuck you. This is my only friend." He holds the bottle close to him, glaring at Locus. Locus sits on the floor in front of Felix.  
 "Normally you go out to drink." Locus tries to take the bottle when Felix tries to take another drink.   
 "Quit trying to take my fucking bottle." Felix doesn't even try to move away.   
 "This isn't you. Give me the bottle. You've had plenty." Felix doesn't resist this time. Locus takes the bottle and puts it way out of reach. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"  
 "No. Fuck you." Felix curls in on himself. "Go away."  
 "I'm not going anywhere. You've drank a lot."  
 "I can handle it. Wouldn't be the first time." Felix sighs. "I fucking hate everything."  
 "Why is that?" Locus moves Felix's hair out of his face.   
 "Are- no. You can't get me to say. No. I'm too horrible, no."   
 "Why do you think you're horrible?" Locus tilts his head slightly, a bit concerned.  
 "You can't just barge in here, take my only friend, and then ask me all these questions! What are you, my father? Going to beat me too?"   
 "I- what? I'd never hurt you."   
 "Fucking asshole thinks he can just call and say he's sorry. I should've killed him. He probably ended up killing my mother. Haven't heard from her in a while." Felix takes a deep breath. His eyes are watering. He doesn't want to cry, but can't help it. "Fucking-" Felix closes his eyes, letting the tears fall.   
Locus wipes away the tears. "It's okay."  
 "No!" Felix looks at Locus. "No, it's not. I loved my mother. I did everything possible to save her, but I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I joined the stupid fucking army. I don't even know how he got my number."   
 "It will be okay. You shouldn't have started drinking."  
 "Fuck you. You don't tell me what to fucking do." Felix covers his face. "I fucking hate him. I hate myself. I should've killed him and then myself."  
 "Whoa no, no." Locus leans close to Felix. He removes Felix's hands from his face. "You're a survivor, Felix. That's what you are. That's what we both are."  
 "I'm nothing but a fucking failure. Give me my friend back." Felix tries to reach for it.   
 "No." Locus takes the hand and holds it. "What's going to happen is we're going to go lay in bed. I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep."  
 "No. I'm too weak to move anyway. I'm always weak. Always have been."  
 "I'll carry you. And help undress. And then hold you."  
 "No. I'm a piece of shit. Just leave me here with my damn bottle."  
 "I won't." Locus gets up and lifts Felix off the couch bridal style. He takes him to the bedroom. He lays Felix down.   
 "I don't want to live anymore." Felix doesn't resist Locus taking off his pants and shirt. Felix watches Locus take off his own shirt before getting in bed next to him.  
 "I don't want to see you ever die." Locus pulls Felix close. Felix immediately curls into his side. "I love you."  
 "I hate me. I hate everything about me. I don't want to be me anymore." Locus can feel the tears fall onto his chest. He rubs Felix's back.  
 "I love everything about you, even when you annoy me."

             Felix doesn't say anymore. He just lays there, crying. Locus knows Felix won't remember anything he's said tonight. He won't remember Locus saying he loves him. That's the only reason why he said it.


	2. Chapter 2

               Felix wakes up with a groan. The room is still dark. Even in his room, light would be seeping through. He looks at the phone on the nightstand. It's 5pm. Why is there no light and why does he have Loc- oh.

               He sits up. God his head hurts. Locus walks in the room. He can't help but to hiss at the sudden light.

 "Mother fucker. Turn that off." Felix closes his eyes and covers them with his hands.

 "No. Take these. Get dressed. Come eat something." Locus holds out his hand. Felix keeps his eyes closed, holding out on hand for Locus to give him the pills. Locus rolls his eyes and gently puts the pills in Felix's hand. He watches Felix take them before beginning to head out.

               Felix gets out of bed and blindly heads for the bathroom. Locus smiles to himself and gets out of the way to watch him stumble on almost everything. He'd say to just open his eyes, but even the neighbors knew he wouldn't do that.

               Felix makes it to the bathroom and Locus goes out to the living room. He notices Felix's phone under the kitchen table. He retrieves it. 10 miss calls and 27 unread messages from this number he assumes is Felix's father. The messages pretty much say that the father is sorry and to call him back. Locus deletes all the messages and blocks the number. He deletes it from the call history as well. He'd prefer to never have Felix that upset again.

               Felix walks out of the room about five minutes later. He only managed to put pants on. Locus had begun making a couple burgers.

 "I have a question." Felix begins.

 "You drank a lot while I was out. You didn't tell me why and you wouldn't leave me alone to I took you to my bed and I knew you'd be pissed if you woke up fully clothed." Locus hopes it doesn't sound rehearsed. "Do you remember?"

 "Oh. No. I just remember you going out. That's it. Did anything happen?"

 "No." The sound of sizzling meat fills the silence.

               Felix lays his head down. He's ready to eat. He knows it'll help the headache. Locus is just taking forever to cook anything.

              The moment Locus sets the burger in front of Felix, Felix comes alive almost. He digs in, not wasting any time. Locus sets his burger down to get the fries out of the oven and Felix takes it. He eats over half before putting it back.

Locus puts all the fries on a plate, then sees his burger. "Really?"

 "You take forever and I'm starving. I left you some."

 "Of course." He puts the plate down between the two. "There's like 2 bites left."

 "If you're going to whine," Felix takes the rest of the burger. Locus was going to protest, but decides against it. "Are you sure I didn't say anything when I was drunk?"

That came out of nowhere. "You just kept saying how awesome you are."

Felix smiles to himself and eats a fry before asking, "Was it vodka?"

 "Yes. Why?" Locus is genuinely confused by this question.

 "Oh. No reason." Vodka is Felix's go to drink when something upset him.


End file.
